Sexy Chocolats
by Tatsu-chan
Summary: Quand Peter chercher un moyen pour que Stiles arrive à lui faire une gorge profonde.


_Ça faisait quelques temps que je n'avais pas publié dans Teen Wolf. Et plus encore un Steter :D Oui, désolée pour les fans de Sterek, mais j'adore le Steter aussi (plus que le Sterek, même...) et je trouve qu'il n'y en a définitivement pas assez è_é_

 _Cette histoire a été inspirée par une photos de chocolats de Bruges (Belgique). Lesdits chocolats avaient la forme de... Non, je vous laisse découvrir :p  
Elle a également été écrite pour Thecrasy en guise de remerciement n_n_

* * *

Le problème de sortir avec un adolescent quand on était un adulte ayant presque l'âge d'être le père dudit adolescent, c'était que ce dernier avait parfois un appétit sexuel débordant. Mais l'avantage d'être un loup-garou, c'était qu'on récupérait beaucoup plus vite que les humains. Un partout, balle au centre. Ou plutôt devrait-on dire "boule", dans ce contexte.

Stiles se faufila par la fenêtre de la chambre de Peter et se glissa ensuite sous les couvertures où se trouvait déjà l'ex Alpha.

— Tu sais que je vis seul ? Tu peux passer par la porte, fit ce dernier.

— Mais c'est plus sexy par la fenêtre. Et ça donne un petit goût d'interdit.

— Si tu le dis…

Le goût de l'interdit... Parfois, Peter se disait que c'était ça qui avait vraiment attiré Stiles. Mais quand le garçon lui faisait une fellation, comme en ce moment-même, il se disait alors que c'était tout simplement parce qu'il aimait les queues, et plus particulièrement la sienne. Vraiment. Beaucoup. À tel point qu'il arrivait parfois que leurs rapports sexuels se résument à une pipe du plus jeune sur le plus âgé. Celui-ci devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas bien cette espèce de fétichisme pour le bigoudi chauffant. Mais bon, il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Parce que le petit était doué, quand même. Bien qu'il ne dirait pas non à une gorge profonde. Chose que Stiles n'arrivait pas à faire. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant.

L'adolescent disait que c'était parce que l'adulte en avait une trop grosse et longue pour ça. L'adulte répondait que c'était l'adolescent qui ne faisait pas assez d'efforts et devrait s'entraîner.

S'entraîner, Stiles avait bien tenté de le faire. Sur des chipolatas, des carottes, des bananes, des nems et même un concombre. Autant dire que le fils Stilinski ne manquait pas d'imagination [1]. Mais chaque fois, c'était un échec total. Soit parce que Stiles n'était pas capable de s'empêcher de croquer dedans – ce qui faisait immanquablement grimacer Peter qui était bien content que ce ne fût pas sa saucisse personnelle qui fût entre les lèvres roses à cet instant –, soit parce que "ça n'a pas la forme de ton gourdin", pour citer les mots de l'humain. Et oui, il avait vraiment qualifié son sexe de gourdin. Le plus âgé ne l'avait pas contredit, néanmoins.

Quoiqu'il en soit, devant cette fascination incroyable pour la verge, Peter avait décidé d'en offrir une dizaine à son amant. Oui, il lui avait offert des phallus. L'originalité se trouvait dans le fait qu'elles étaient en chocolat. Et moulées selon ses propres parties, s'il vous plaît. Il n'avait donc pas été étonné lorsqu'il l'avait découvert la veille en train de s'exercer sur l'une d'elle.

Ce qui l'étonnait beaucoup plus, en revanche, était que l'humain était en train de lui faire une fellation et qu'il avait l'impression de sentir ses amygdales. En ouvrant les yeux, qu'il avait fermés pour mieux profiter des sensations, il découvrit les lèvres de l'adolescent entourant la base de son sexe. Cette simple vision suffit presque à le faire jouir.

Suite à cet épisode, le chocolat prit tout à coup une connotation extrêmement érotique pour l'oncle Hale. Quelle merveilleuse idée que ces chocolats en forme de pénis. Il en avait d'ailleurs vu en forme d'anus [2]. Est-ce que cela aurait le même effet ? C'était à tester...

* * *

[1] Et voilà la mienne pour ce qui est de nommer l'engin : forum*doctissimo*fr/doctissimo/desir-plaisir/synonyme-designer-penis-sujet_190642_1*htm lol

[2] Je tiens à préciser que, oui, ça existe vraiment ! Je vous laisse faire les recherches appropriées :p Et non, je n'écrirai pas dessus lol

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu ;)_


End file.
